helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida Ayumi
Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, Harvest, and HI-FIN. Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ishida was an official backup dancer for the Avex Trax girl group Dorothy Little Happy. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". 2012 From June 6-12, Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th Generation members starred in a stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ took place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announced that Ishida would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Ikuta Erina, Sato Masaki, and Takeuchi Akari. 2013 On March 2, it was announced at SATOYAMA e Yukou that Ishida would be a member of the new SATOUMI Movement unit Plumeria, alongside Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, and Ikuta Erina. On May 15, it was announced that she will be releasing her first solo photobook, currently untitled, in July. http://ameblo.jp/morningmusume-10ki/entry-11531254069.html Profile *'Name:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Nicknames:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin, Ayuyu *'Birthdate:' January 7, 1997 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Height:' 150cm (5'0") *'Bloodtype:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Member **2011-09-29: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-29: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 1 Year *'Morning Musume Color:' Blue *'Hobbies: '''Fashion, dancing *'Special Skills: Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting *'Favorite Food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy, Candy flavored soda *'Favorite Subject: Math, Science *'Disliked Food: '''Mushrooms, shellfish *'Favorite Colors: White, red, pink, orange *'Favorite Words: "'Shining smile" *'Motto: '"Always smile" *'''Looks up to: Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite OG Member:' Mitsui Aika *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Naichau Kamo *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Ichibu to Zenbu, Niji, "Fuyu no Ageha" ( from Tensai Terebi-kun MAX) by Kiuchi Riona and Hisoda Ramu *'Current Favorite Song:' Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi yo, Haru ni Nattara *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **Harvest (2012-) **Plumeria (2013-) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Harvest *Forest Time Discography Group Songs *2012.07.04 Seishun Domannaka (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Daisuki 100 Manten (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.01.23 Watashi no Dekkai Hana (with Tanaka Reina and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Iikubo Haruna) Solo DVDs *2012.08.18 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.08.14 AYUMI in GUAM Group DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2012.05.07 Morning Musume 9ki member event ~Iwai Tanjoubi (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日) *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 10ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi ＼(^O^)／ Konya no Shuyaku wa... Maa-chan!~ (モーニング娘。１０期メンバーイベント ～祝・誕生日＼(^O^)／今夜の主役は...まーちゃん！～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2012.11.26 Morning Musume 10th Generation ~1st Anniversary Event~ (モーニング娘。10期メンバーイベント ～祝1周年！～) *2013.01.28 Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (譜久村聖＆飯窪春菜バースデーイベント 〜高校生NIGHT!!〜) *2013.05.25 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~ (石田亜佑美バースデーイベントDX～９期メンの２人を迎えて～) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2013.07.15 Ishida Ayumi Digital Photobooks *2013.01.22 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Ayumi version) *2013.03.26 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) (Ayumi version) *2013.04.09 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Tenki Gumi (アロハロ！モーニング娘。天気組) *2013.04.30 Aka to Ao no battle (赤と青のbattle) (with Sayashi Riho) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume Juukies Photobook (アロハロ！モーニング娘。１０期写真集) Magazine Appearences Cover girl *2012.11.15 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Featured on the cover *2012.04.27 B.L.T U-17 Vol.22 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (with Tanaka Reina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (with Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) Works TV Programs *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen(数学♥女子学園) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *She could have been in the Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. *She took singing and dancing classes for two years prior to joining Morning Musume. *She is the first Morning Musume member to come from Miyagi. *Tsunku called her performance skills high quality. *She was formerly part of a local group called b minor. *Before she joined Hello! Project, she was a back-up dancer for Dorothy Little Happy under the Avex company. However, she left before they officially debuted. *During her introduction at the concert she said since her specialty is dancing, and she wants to have a solo performance as soon as possible. *Considers her charm point to be her brown eyes. *In 2010 she was part of the junior dance class for the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team in Sendai. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she has to apply lotion before putting on any makeup to protect her skin. *She is known to be a big Suzuki Airi fan and has declared her love and full support for her at a 10th gen debut event in Nagoya. *She is the first out of the 10th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *She is one of only three current Morning Musume members to have dyed hair. *When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. *She is close friends with Iikubo Haruna *She believes she can't lose with the sharpness of her dancing, and never forgetting to put in effort. *She considers Fukumura Mizuki her rival. *She has the same foot size as Tanaka Reina. *Shares the same last name with Ishida Anna from SKE48 and AKB48, NMB48's Ishida Yuumi, and AKB48's Ishida Haruka But they are not related. *Her family owns a bakery. *She would like to remake Morning Coffee if Tsunku would ask her to write a song. *She wants to spend less time perfecting her dances, and simply enjoy being in Morning Musume. *She, along with Suzuki Kanon, thinks that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *She has stated that she will only eat tangerines as a mid-night snack and nothing else. *In a blog post, she mentioned that she loves Salted Watermelon Pepsi Cola, but when she put salt on a real watermelon, she said it was disgusting and she would never try it again. *In an interview, she said that Sayashi Riho is lovely. *Her favorite English word is "difficult". Gallery IshidaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Img2013031715141022.jpg|March 2013 Imaghshkde.jpg|March 2013 Yeujbimage.jpg|January 2012 Ishida.jpg|February 2012 Ayumi.jpg|September 2011 Ayumi1.png|during the 10th gen auditions External Links *Hello! Project profile *10th Generation Blog *Ishida Ayumi Blog Traslations es:Ishida Ayumiit:Ishida Ayumi Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 additions Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Miyagi Category:January Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Harvest Category:Blue Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Ishida Ayumi DVDs Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Plumeria Category:10th Generation DVDs in Category:Ishida Ayumi